The need for devices to provide Intraoperative Electrons for treatment of malignant tumors is well established. The expense and logistic difficulties have resulted in low utilization of this technology. The proposed system will enable use of Intraoperative Electron Beam application in existing surgical theaters with minimum room modifications and limited costs. The Phase I study established the feasibility of the proposed method for production of an accelerator operating at energies up to 13 MeV. The accelerator mounts on a portable manipulator with a suitable beam stopper built into the manipulator. The Phase II program will include the design manufacture and testing of the 13 MeV "X" band accelerator. A prototype of the manipulator will be designed, manufactured and tested. Radiation measurements of leakage, scatter and forward x-ray beam production will be carried out.